Nikolaus Geist (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Geist | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly ; ; , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Madripoor; Berlin, Germany | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 118 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | Hair2 = ;ShavedCategory:Shaved Hair; formerly BrownCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = One HandCategory:One Hand. He was missing his left arm. | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Archie Goodwin; John Byrne | First = Wolverine Vol 2 #17 | Death = Captain America: Hail Hydra #5 | HistoryText = World War II Dr. Nikolaus Geist was a brilliant Nazi scientist who helped Adolf Hitler rise to power. He became Hitler's adviser during World War II, and gave Hitler ideas on how to run the concentration camps. While the other members of the Thule society gathered artifacts from Europe's hidden libraries. The Thule unleash the Kraken, a weapon of Lemurian origin and ungodly power. He was then collected by the Covenant who enlisted Geist for their own purposes, forcing him to forget about his Thule Society affiliation. He worked on Project Lazarus to create the resurrection corps, a group of dead Nazi soldiers brought back from the dead with super human abilities. He was stopped by Captain America and Bucky and escaped. To escape war crime punishment, he used German rocket scientists to help the OSS. 1950's In the 1950's he was recruited into ICON, before it was dismantled by the Avengers 1950's team in the Fall of 1959. Geist was part of a group assembled by Geoffrey Sydenham in Washington D.C., though he was knocked out in the fight with the Avengers by Nick Fury. He later participated in questionable CIA operations. Modern Age When Steve Rogers returned to the modern age, Geist lead an attack along side Baron Strucker and the resurrection corps, which gained the attention of the other Avengers. During the fight, Geist was able to get a blood sample from Thor. Over the years Geist had the Corps and Hydra agents gathered mystic artifacts as well as blood and tissue samples from immortal beings and clashed with Captain America while doing this. He reappeared as an adviser to President Caridad, of the South American country Tierra Verde. Caridad wanted Geist to create a superhero and champion for Tierra Verde, much like Captain America. He was experimenting on humans with a special crop of cocaine, which drove the victims mad. His main guinea pig was Roughouse. Wolverine learned of this, and even though Roughouse had been his enemy, he helped him escape. Wolverine cut off Geist's metal shell, leaving him to die. However, Geist somehow escaped. Soon after, Magneto caught up with him and apparently killed him. Heroic Age Somehow he survived again and returned to Hydra as the head scientist of the infinitus agenda. During the Heroic age, Steve Rogers put together a team of heroes from the various Avengers teams to shut down all Hydra cells working on the project. It was then revealed that the agenda was to use the blood samples of Gods, Giants, Trolls, vampires and other creatures to make a race of gods that would remake the world in the image of Hydra. Near death, Geist had himself grafted to the first subject to awaken, the Hydra God. During the fight with the Avengers, Rogers was able to convince the Hydra God that Geist was not worthy to be part of it. Geist was then made one with the universe. | Powers = Due to his cyborg nature and his exoskeleton, Geist was extremely long-lived, being well over 100 years old at the time of his death. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Geist was encased in a robotic exoskeleton which kept him alive. | Transportation = | Weapons = His cybernetic left arm had several attachments which could be used by removing his hand. These attachments included straight razors, pistols and dart guns, among others. | Notes = | Trivia = * "Geist" in German means "Ghost" * Geist had a strange obsession with shaving. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geist_(Marvel_comics) | Links = }} Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Geneticists Category:Chemists Category:Armor Users Category:One Arm Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Robotics